


cold

by AngelaLives



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boot kink (small), But the Plot is Descriptions of Past Porn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Hand & Finger Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, it's all green no one actually safewords, ronan's, too many - Freeform, with four people how many possible pairings are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Adam and Ronan get too frisky at school for Gansey to handle, so he calls in the cavalry (The cavalry is Blue Sargent and she is very good at punishing naughty boys)





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
>   
> #15: _“Clearly, you’ve never experienced silk sheets properly, then.”_  
>  #30: _“They’re next, after I’m done with you.”_  
>  #57: _“Oh, that hurts so good.”_  
> 

Adam shifted in the hard wooden chair. He didn’t regret his actions at school, but he did regret their decision to let Ronan be punished first. Gansey’s bed was just a few feet away from the chair, and Ronan was not muffling himself. In his good ear, Adam could hear the sharp sound of wood hitting flesh followed by Ronan’s moans, and they were driving him wild.

Gansey had caught the two nearly dry-humping in an empty classroom and nearly dragged them out by their ties. When they reached the Pig, Gansey’s ugly as hell orange Camaro, he typed out a message to someone and then ordered the two to behave themselves.

“Adam, you know to keep him in line,” Gansey had said to a blushing Adam. “Ronan, you know that you’re a hair’s breath away from being expelled, please do not spend the entirety of your time at school taunting Adam until he gives in. You know he can’t say know to you.” Ronan had only smirked at them, crossing his arms in what Adam thought might actually be triumph.

It was Gansey’s appreciative hum, his fingers ghosting over Adam’s bare chest down to his navel that brought him back to the present. Adam arched into the touch, his back pressing into the hard wood, letting out a whine when Gansey started nipping at the back of his neck. Adam jerked as his nipples were suddenly tugged gently forward, unable to restrain his gasp.

Gansey slipped a thumb into Adam’s mouth, opening it while Adam’s warm tongue circled and licked the intruding thumb. As Gansey pressed his cock to Adam’s lips, Adam leaned forward onto it, groaning around the solid girth. He swiped his tongue around the head before following the vein on the side down. Gansey placed a guiding hand on the back of Adam’s neck, setting a slow pace and groaning at Adam’s talented mouth, wet and warm around him.

Ronan gasped out Adam’s name from Gansey’s bed at the moans, and Adam could feel the searing heat of his gaze trailing from him to Gansey. Ronan choked out a gasp as Blue threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging his face up to gaze at her. She rubbed the paddle against his warmed thighs, watching them flex as he did his best to keep his eyes on her.

“Eyes on me, Ronan. He’s next after I’m done with you. Count.”

Ronan jerked forward as he was simultaneously released and hit, catching himself on his bound arms as he stuttered out a “tw-twenty-two, ma’am.” Blue, satisfied, continued, picking up the pace with the last five of the set.

Adam shivered. He and Ronan hadn’t realized whom Gansey had been texting, but he had been displeased enough to invite Blue to Monmouth Manufacturing, Ronan and Gansey’s home, to discipline them. Blue arrived with a small bag, wearing the comfortable but significantly platformed shiny lace-up black thigh-high boots she wore when someone was going to get punished. She could lure nearly anyone into punishment in those boots, even if they weren’t already in trouble.

The first time they did this Ronan was skeptical, convinced nearly thoroughly that his gayness meant that she could do nothing for him. He reconsidered after she spanked him the first time, and when she dug her nails down the sensitive flesh he vocally took back his derisive statements, the pain searing hot through him and nearly making him come. Adam nearly had too, the sight of his boyfriend dripping and panting, flushed and exposed, as his ex-girlfriend was the one to take him apart. It was almost as satisfying as taking Ronan apart himself. Ronan had scoffed at the idea of being punished on Gansey’s bed, but Gansey had just smirked knowingly and said, “Clearly you simply have not experienced silk sheets properly, then.”

Adam could hear Blue shushing Ronan’s groans as she rubbed the sensitive skin with oil, allowing him to relax for the time being. Gansey placed a hand on Adam’s forehead as he guided his cock out of his mouth with his other hand, twisting and pumping twice before coming on Adam’s chest.

Gansey’s fingertips glided up and down Adam’s shapely arms, and they began unwinding the simple knots that held him to the chair.

“Color?” Gansey asked softly for Adam’s safeword, pausing once the ropes were off.

“Green,” Adam replied hoarsely, voice ragged from misuse. He felt used, dirty, and he loved it. Gansey stood him up and led him to Blue, who pushes down on his shoulders until he sits, his back gliding up the silk sheets, and arm brushing Ronan’s oiled back as he splayed himself on the bed. Blue ran her warm hands down his body, relaxing him as he heard Gansey moving around.

“Stay still for me, Adam.” Adam tried not to tense with anticipation as she wound the roles back around him, focusing on his wrists and ankles, restraining him to the bed. Adam felt Ronan’s hands, unusually cold and a little wet, trace along his legs teasingly.

Suddenly there was a cold pressure tracing up from his naval, leaving a cold, wet trail up to his right nipple through Gansey’s come. It traced circles around while Blue spoke.

“What did you do wrong, Adam?”

Adam, distracted by the sensation, took too long to reply and was treated to a second piece of ice, this one resting in the hollow above his left collarbone. He shivered. “I asked you a question, I expect a response.”

“Ronan and I wasted time in school kissing in one of the classrooms, and Gansey caught us, ma’am.” The ice glided to his other nipple cooly, circling as he gasped.

“You had your hand around his dick, as Gansey described it.” She left the ice on his pec, above his nipple, and wrapped her cold hand around his cock. “Or was he mistaken?”

“It was— I was— ah!” She gripped his cock tighter, moans coming from beside them. She observed as Gansey started fingering Ronan, and nodded toward the ice tray.

“Give him more practice holding it.” As Gansey placed a few cubes on Ronan’s back, Blue added a cube to Adam’s naval. Adam’s hands made fists above his head, arms straining.

“Gansey’s fingering Ronan. Did you two get that far before he caught you? Did you think about it? Tell me.”

“I— I did. I thought about bending him over the desk, and making him beg for it,” Adam panted out, strained moans following, “but that would have taken too much t— tIME! MA’AM!” Adam explained as Blue removed her hand from him, to touch a new ice cube to his cock fleetingly before touching the two quickly other places around his cock.

His thighs quaked. Ronan moaned, his voice shaking too.

“Keep talking, Adam. I didn’t tell you to stop.” Blue continued teasing him with touches followed by ice in unexpected spots, gliding over his thighs before touching his balls for a second before gliding up his stomach.

“I wanted— I wanted to see him, I wanted him to know that he was being insatiable, ma’am,” Adam choked out. Gansey chucked.

“He’s certainly being sluttish now,” he said, twisting his fingers and causing Ronan to moan loudly to prove his point, cock jerking from the friction and stretch.

“Don’t interrupt, Dick. Keep going, baby. How do you feel?”

“The ice— it hurts so good, ah, don’t stop, ma’am.” Adam felt cold, but he also felt close, the ice and Blue’s touches teasing an orgasm from him. “Please, please, ma’am, I’ll be good, please,” he moaned out, arching as she placed a cube in the center of his chest, in Gansey’s dried come. He could feel the beat of his own heart through that cube and bucked upwards when Blue touched his cock again.

Gansey gave one final splay of his fingers inside Ronan, biting into his thigh. Ronan came with a whine that became a whimper as the cold water dripped down his ass as he arched, collapsing onto the bed and curling up.

Ronan’s moans and an unexpected tweak of his sensitive nipple with a hot hand in contrast to Blue’s cold one sent Adam over the edge, shouting as he saw white. Adam felt hands at his wrists and then ankles, rubbing the light marks left by the soft ropes.

He and Ronan hardly noticed the two wiping them down with warm washcloths, and placing thick blankets over them as they curled together for warmth. Blue stroked Adam’s hair and rubbed lotion gently onto his chest and stomach, pink from the cold. Gansey did the same with Ronan’s butt and the backs of his thighs.

Gansey reached over and ran his hand over the strip of dark skin on Blue’s thigh between her shorts and the boots, and she smacked his hand with a glare. “Morning,” she hissed, unlacing the heavy boots and kicking them off.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos appreciated! [i get my prompts from here](http://seekthemist.tumblr.com/post/159187801724/thread-starters-kink-edition)
> 
> when doing ice play, it's important to only let ice touch your sub for fleeting periods, no more than a few seconds at a time, over areas that have thin or sensitive skin. the ice can actually burn them, and that's super duper not good!!! the anticipation and distraction between sensations are what ice play is really about, like ronan holding ice in his hands while blue spanked him. please stay safe!!


End file.
